The Sapphire in the Blaze
by blaze534master
Summary: A Vaporeon, who left her old pack, joins a new forest filled with all types of Eevees. The forest is guarded by a large male Flareon, join us in discovering if anything will happen between these two. Collab with Jolteon of flames


"Even the most powerful and ferocious flames, have a gentle, kind, and life giving side" Quote from the Phoenix King.

I was the runt of the litter, abandoned by my parents when I was still small, I had to fend for myself. Survival of the fittest never seemed so cruel, or true. My only saving grace was finding a Firestone when I was still young, I was able to get stronger faster with that stone. I still have no idea where it came from though, and i'm sure it was the only reason why i'm still alive today.

You must be wondering what I am right? Well, i'm a very large Flareon, I have a clawed scar over my right eye from a fight with a Blastoise. I barely escaped with my life on that one, but I made it out alive. Right now I live in a forest cave, all the other Eeveelutions that live here call me King. It might have something to do with me being the biggest and strongest Eevee living in the forest, I also protect everyone when they're in trouble. Though even with all that, I scare quite a few of them away. I have yet to get a mate, but that's fine for now. I really don't need one, i'm okay with being alone, in fact I rather prefer being alone.

That way, I can't hurt anyone other than myself...

*Somewhere outside the Eevee forest*

Hi! My name is Sapphire! I'm a Vaporeon who just loves exploring and making new friends! HAHHAAAA! I left my old den a while back an now i'm looking for a new place to stay. The reason I left was because I was the most sought after girl in the pack, now most would see that as a blessing getting to get to choose from any male, but all they wanted me for is my body. You see, i'm a bit bigger than other Vaporeons, so naturally males wanted me so they could get bigger healthy pups.

I didn't like the idea of being used just for that, so I said bye to my parents and little sister and left. Right now I'm headed towards a place that I've heard houses a whole pack of Eeveelutions of all kinds! Hopefully they let me move in. And also hopefully I can find a mate that doesn't just want me for my body. I heard a loud boom above me, I looked up and saw that it was starting to storm up a bit.

"Oh, better find a place to stay for the night, but where?" I swiftened my pace to look for a place to stay. I finally found one just as heavy rain was beginning to pour down onto me. I have no problem with water but when it's cold and chilly rain then that's where I draw the line.

It was a large cave, and it was rather warm inside too. It looked as if other pokemon had stayed in here before me, that was fine as long as no one else was going to be in here with me. I walked in deeper and found a bed made of grasses and some bushes, I tapped it a few times before finding that it was good enough for me to sleep in.  
I lied down on the surprisingly comfy bed and drifted off to sleep from the pitter pat of rain falling.

*King*

Another day another bundle of Oran berries, I thought with a smile. I had gone to help a mother of six out in taking care of her pups, she was one of the only Eevees that weren't scared of name was Crystal and she was a Glaceon. We got along quite well, I don't think her mate likes me quite much though. His name is shard and hes a Jolteon.  
I swear that guy thinks i'm going to take her from him just because i'm bigger. But i'm not like that in the least, back to the point though. Crystal gave me a few Oran berries as thanks for watching them, she put them and tied them in a small basket made of large leaves. Shes cool like that, get it? cool. Anyway it was raining pretty hard and my fur was soaking wet.

I didn't care though, I trained myself hard against my weaknesses so water affects me as much as wind does. I wasn't far from my cave now, I was looking forward to a night of good sleep. It's not often I get to relax around here, but when I do I jump at the chance. I entered my cave and walked off to the right where I store food and other necessities such as medicinal herbs and such.

I dropped off the berries and walked to the very back of the cave, where my bed was. When I got there though I was met with a big surprise. A female Vaporeon was curled up and sleeping in my bed, she wasn't from around here because I knew everyone's scent. She must have been a traveler looking for some respite. I didn't care much though, my bed was big enough for both of us. I scooted her over to the side a bit before plopping myself right next to her and drifting off to sleep.  
I woke up early in the morning and stretched, the Vaporeon girl was still there. Today was training day, but I didn't want to have her wandering around lost. So I went and got a couple of berries for her to eat and I left towards the opening of my cave, waiting for her to wake up.

*Sapphire*

I let out a huge yawn and stretched a bit. I had such a great sleep last night, whoever made this bed sure did know what they were doing. I looked around before noticing two ripe Pecha berries resting on the bed. "Well that's odd" I said but ate them anyway since I was hungry. They were very sweet and they filled me up very quickly. I stretched once more and headed for the exit of the cave. Once there I saw a surprising sight, a very large Flareon was sitting at the entrance looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Uh.. hi?" He turned around. I saw a scar over his right eye, it was three claw marks.

"Oh, hey. Found you sleeping in my cave, but you were a traveler so I didn't really mind" he said.

"OH! I'm so sorry I thought it was abandoned!" I said embarrassed a bit.

"It's no problem, you were just trying to find a place to sleep, I didn't mind sharing my bed" I blushed brightly when he said that.

"Y-you slept w-with me?" He nodded. I didn't know how to respond to that so I remained quiet, my blush growing and spreading.

"Anyway, i'll lead you to the pack, i'm sure they'll find you some place to stay if your going to move in" he said walking deeper into the forest. With nothing better to do I followed him. He seemed nice and he was really big, he was just a little bigger than me. It was actually rather attractive for a male to be bigger than me instead of the other way around.

It was a nice day, surprisingly, the sky was nice and clear with not a single cloud in the sky. The further we went the more glimpses I caught of other pokemon. I nearly jumped when I heard a loud high pitched voice in front of me, then I heard the Flareon start laughing. I looked over his shoulder and saw two Eevee pups playing with his large paws.

"Hey little guys!" I hear him say. The pups laughed as they tackled and bit onto his large paws. "What are you two doing here? Won't your mom worry?"

"No, she and daddy are spending some time together" A small female voice said.

"Yeah! They said to go find a place to play for a bit!" he chuckled.

"Well let's give them some time alone, hey why don't you help me show her around?" They noticed me for the first time and instantly they were all over me. They kept asking what my name was were I was from and, embarrassingly enough, they asked if I liked the Flareon.

"I uh..." I was saved by the Flareon. He grabbed both of them and pulled them off me.

"Kids leave her alone, though I would love to hear your name miss"

"Oh, um my name is Sapphire, yours?" I asked.

"Blaze, though everyone around here calls me king" he said continuing down the path with the pups. "So Sapphire what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, well most of the males back at my old pack only wanted me for my size to give them strong pups"

"Hm... what about your family? Didn't they want you to stay?"

"Yeah... but they agreed that I should be happy in my life. So they supported my decision in leaving" We started to see Eeveelutions walking out of their dens greeting others in a cheerful manner.

"You'll like it here, everyone knows each other and everyone is really nice" he said smiling. He seems really nice, I thought.

"So what do you do around here?" I asked. Just then fire sparked and engulfed a nearby tree. A large Houndoom jumped through the burning and snarled at us. The Eevee pups squeaked in fear. I backed up quickly pushing the pups behind me instinctively, I was surprised when Blaze didn't move.

"This is what I do" he said with a wink and a smile. Suddenly he growled and tackled the large dog. Blaze's body was engulfed in electricity instead of fire. To my very big surprise he was throwing the Houndoom around like it was nothing. After he was tackled the Houndoom quickly got up and shot a poison ball at him, it really didn't slow him down. Getting closer again, Blaze used something that looked very much like super power, It howled and whimpered in pain with every hit that Blaze had landed on it. Blaze knew so many attacks that I didn't expect a Flareon to know, he was using water ground fighting and electric type type attacks.

"Okay okay I give!" the Houndoom cried while being pinned by him.

"Good! Now get out of here!" Blaze shouted. The Houndoom got up and hobbled away quickly, leaving the forest as quickly as it came. "Enjoy the show?" he asked after the Houndoom left.

"Uh... I guess so... how did you learn all those attacks?" I asked confused.

"A lot of practice, quite a few head bashings, and some nice people"

"Oh, so you protect people here?"

"Yep, it's a living, get a place to stay and they give me food for free. It's funny because I never thought I would be doing this when I came here" The Eevees ran over to him again and started fawning all over him, saying how much they wanted to grow up like him.

"Aww... that's so cute!" I said going over and rubbing their soft fluffy heads.

"Yeah, they grow on you after a while. Come on, i'm sure she's gonna be here any minute now from the commotion I caused"

"Who's she?" I asked before I heard a loud voice shout out behind me.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I turned around and saw a petite Glaceon walking towards us.

"Sup little girl?" he said nonchalantly.

"YOU! Why is it you always almost burn down the forest whenever you fight? Your here to protect everyone, NOT burn down the FOREST!" she shouted getting up in his face. I couldn't help but giggle, she was half his size. That might have been a mistake though because she turned toward me with rage in her eyes.

"And who are you?!"

"I-i'm Sapphire, ma'm" I said shakily.

"Shard she's new here calm down" Blaze said placing a large paw on Shards shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later! But she's more important right now, follow me if you will Sapphire. I'm guessing you'll be staying here so we need to find you a place to stay. We needed another Vaporeon around here anyway, it'll help douse the flames of this idiot" she said gesturing to Blaze.

"Love you too," he said with a smile "and Sapphire, if you want to talk more, you know where I stay, i'll see you later" before I could respond he was out of my sight from a few Eeveelutions crowding him, which is weird because he's bigger than them.

*King*

Well that was fun, but it seems my action may be over for today.

"Oh, King~!" ...spoke too soon.

"What do you want this time Jasmine?" I asked turning to the Luxray who's been a good friend ever since I moved here. She was a little bigger than me, but I didn't really care. She motioned her head towards the place where we always meet up. I sighed and rolled my eyes but followed her through the bush.

"Oh i'm sure you can guess" she said waving her tail at me playfully.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She pouted but smiled at me.

"Come on King, it's been a week since the last time" she said circling me.

"Look i'm not in the mood right now, besides don't you have something to do today?"

"Nope! That's why i'm here, now come on! PLEASE!" she said looking at my with huge eyes. I sighed but figured this was the only way she would stop bugging me about this.

"Fine, i'm going to make this quick though" I said.

"YAY! Thanks King" she said turning around and raising her tail up revealing her already wet arousal to me.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" I asked while mounting her.

"For a good while" I shook my head but prodded her entrance with my hardening cock. Another bonus that comes from being big is that your pride gets bigger too. This girl loves me for that. I slowly entered her pussy once my cock was fully erect. I gained a few moans of pleasure when I was halfway.

"Your a total slut for me you know that?" I said shoving the other half all the way in making her gasp in pain and pleasure.

"J-just a little bit, oooh~ keep going big boy" She said lustily. I slowly pulled out moaning from the feeling of her walls contracting over my cock, once I was almost all the way out I slammed myself back in. I repeated this process until I got tired of it.

"H-harder pl-please" I grabbed her around the waist and started putting more force and speed into my thrusts. Now I will never admit this to her but I absolutely love her pussy, it's so tight and fits around me perfectly. I was grunting in pleasure every time I hilted myself in her dripping pussy, I started to speed up even more once I felt my knot begin to swell up.

"Get ready" I growled out.

"Y-yes! Cum in meee!" she moaned out. With one last strong thrust I forced my knot inside and released my cum inside of her. I moaned in bliss as her walls spasmed around my cock from her own orgasm. After I finished cumming in her, I pulled out of her pussy. I was still erect though so I had a plan.

"T-thanks King, I needed that" she said trying to get up. I pushed her back down though. "W-what are you doing?" she asked sounding scared.

"Nothing, just going to experiment a little. Why? You scared?" I said teasingly. I lined up my cock to the entrance just below her tail.

"W-wait not there!" I ignored her. She always comes to me for sex, it's only fair I get to use her body too. I slowly slid myself in, her body clenched up and she started letting out electricity. It just made me feel better. I'm not mean though, so once I was fully inside her, I waited for her to adjust.

"Let me know when your ready" I said slowly rocking my hips back and forth. After a few seconds she nodded. I slowly pulled out and slowly forced myself back in, I moaned from the tightness, it was complete heaven for me.

"I-i never noticed how big you were until now" she panted out. I smiled and started to slowly pick up speed in my thrusts. She moaned louder every time my knot made contact with her entrance. I wasn't going to last as long as usual, so I decided to just go fast and cum hard. I repositioned myself before slamming as much of my cock into her as her tight ass would allow.

"Get ready, i'm gonna go in hard!" I growled out. She couldn't respond, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she was a moaning mess. I just went harder and harder moaning with every convulsion her walls made, and there were a lot of them. I was almost there, almost to that glorious feeling of climax. But I couldn't do it if I couldn't fit my knot in. With renewed strength and vigor I shoved in harder slowly spreading her ass more to let my knot inside.

I felt Jasmine climax underneath me, with one last push I moaned loudly and joined her in the bliss. I had managed to fit my entire knot in her asshole and was currently cumming streams into her. After I finished, I pulled out and walked over to her mouth so she could suck me clean, which she happily did. The feeling of her tongue over my cock made me cum again though. She happily swallowed it all though. So it was a win win I suppose.

"Thanks, whew. That one made me tired, see you in another week!" she said winking before walking stiffly away, my cum slowly dripping from both entrances. I just shook my head and headed back to my cave for a quick nap.

Well there you go! This is my first collab story with the Author known as Jolteon of flames, Go check her out, she's really nice and might not bite your dick off if you say something mean. HAHAHAAAAA, nah but seriously, me and her are going to be working on this but I have no idea how this is going to go down, if you want oc's in here just tell me or here, they can be any type of Eeveelution, just tell us which and they're name and i'll try to put them in.

Anyways have fun

KING OUT! XD


End file.
